


【高银】山海经

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 高银 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *前糖后刀，结局be，前半段能当成单独的糖来磕。*原著向，接原作同学聚会。*有参考冒学对骂金桔*清水有肉渣
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高银
Kudos: 7





	【高银】山海经

———————

“ 我若向刀山，刀山自催折。”高杉晋助举起太刀，把一本小册子挑在刀尖，像猎人挑起一只兔子一样，他轻轻地侧了侧刀尖，把小册子弹了起来，在空中纸页翻飞，依稀可辨劣质纸张上草草印刷的地狱惨象。这种小册子因为短时间内批量生产的需要而保量不保质，图像错位，重复印刷等错误比比皆是，人头安在牛身上，判官衣袖生在墙壁上，细节堪称惨不忍睹。但是能看得出制作者极力想要描述可怕地狱景象的意图，所以大体上一看也挺唬人，配上幕府装模作样的配套宣传，足以吓掉许多山村莽夫的胆子。

银时还是无意中得知幕府正在印刷《十八层地狱图》来分发给群众，然后就拿了一本来给高杉晋助看，来逗高杉晋助开心。幕府虽然打算镇压攘夷志士，但是也有意发扬本土宗教来抵御天人传教文化入侵，这种手册就是幕府矛盾立场的产物，册子上告诉民众做攘夷志士的人要生生世世下十八层地狱，还不是直接下十八层地狱，而是要赤着脚走过刀锋直竖的刀山，被扎的浑身血窟窿以后再被赶到无边无际的业火里痛苦嚎叫着被烈火烧干净身体，然后骨灰被重塑回人形后赶到十八层地狱后受刑，上面还说幕府高官因为福泽深厚，受天命教化众生，得以参观地狱并且绘制《十八层地狱图》来警示世人，据说高官在地狱看见判官把攘夷志士中的桂，高杉，坂田银时，坂本四人记录在案判了极刑，不日就会被拘到地狱受刑，尤其是高杉和银时，要在刀山火海斧劈刀削里永世不得超生，跟着高杉和银时从军的军士也要被发落去生生世世作饿鬼，永受饥苦。

“ 不是我说，幕府这是在帮我们过滤傻逼，能被这种玩意吓住的人我们攘夷志士不稀罕收，我谢谢他们。不过看见这么好玩的东西你也不笑一下？”

高杉晋助冷哼一声，看着空中纸张纷纷扬扬的小册子，然后挥刀把手册尽数砍碎，高杉晋助刀法极好，只用了两刀，手册就化为了无数碎屑，如樱花般飘落“我若向火海，火海自催折。”，高杉晋助微微侧身，那些纸片一张都没有粘在高杉晋助身上，倒是兜头落了银时满身，银时没顾得上自己狼狈，只顾着看高杉看得挪不开眼睛，高杉是有点装逼，死亡如风时伴他身，但是他确实有意气风发的风采，堪称是举世无双。。

“ 我若向地狱，地狱自枯竭，我若向饿鬼，饿鬼自饱满。这幕府和天神算什么东西？”

桂掀起了帘子想要入营帐，看见了满地狼籍没忍住手一颤，帘子就打在了身后坂本的脸上，坂本捂着脸疼的叫了起来。

“ 装逼一时爽，队友火葬场”，银时打扫着卫生如是说。

高杉晋助哼了一声，他第二天就想要把这句话送给坂田银时。

坂田银时在作战时又一次单枪匹马追击残寇突袭入了敌营深处，高杉晋助想把坂田银时拉回来但是已经太晚了。他们这战算是打赢了，天人倒退五十里，说实话不宜追击节节败退勉强扎营的那几个残兵败将，此时就算是放他们回去也成不了气候，而这些残寇靠着山脚扎营，地势易守难攻，而残寇在山穷水尽之时必然会破釜沉舟背水一战，这是作战常识，而且敌军也有可能布下埋伏等着攘夷志士乘胜追击好来一出瓮中捉鳖，那时候就算是战神再世也讨不到好处。桂小太郎不这么认为，而是说“坂田银时是真的勇，我们几个都只不过是为之收拾残局才得以沾光，挂名名将而已。”

“ 勇个屁！我看他有一天得把自己活活浪死。”

坂本满不在乎地打着哈哈“哈哈桂你别介意，高杉他对金时郎情妾意所以心急如焚。高杉你也别着急，金时肯定没事。”

话是这么说，高杉晋助还是放心不下，决定也深入敌营去找银时。

另一边，银时这里确实不容乐观，敌营虽然伤兵边野，但是也戒备森严，人人枕戈待旦，军队士气高昂。但是银时知道他们只不过是强弩之末，要是杀了他们的大将，把人头当众抛到他们跟前，保准会把这些人吓得溃不成军。于是银时把主意从烧粮草打到了大将身上，他借着夜色来到了敌将帐边。他正准备伺机冲进营帐杀个对方措手不及，就在此时，一把刀横在了坂田银时颈侧，坂田银时一动，血珠就顺着刀尖滑落，他看见营帐里的几个大将鱼贯而出。

“ 怎么？”

“没怎么，这个人在帐外鬼鬼祟祟的被我发现了。”坂田银时就被捆住双手押入了帐中，在烛火下，天人才认出来这个人原来是白夜叉坂田银时。

“ fuck！刚刚正说要把他千刀万剐来解气呢！这家伙送上门了，上帝保佑！”天人在胸前滑稽地画了个十字，然后就提刀靠近坂田银时，扬起了刀，坂田银时闭上眼睛，刀锋没有落在自己颈子上，而是回到了刀鞘。

“ 这个坂田银时长的倒是漂亮，是难得的货色，直接杀了有点暴殄天物。不如玩玩再杀？”，另一个天人举起烛火，捏住坂田银时的下巴把他的头抬了起来，仔细端详着，灯下看美人确实平添了几分风情，坂田银时心想是个活命的机会，于是装作恐惧的样子轻轻颤抖着，被吓到一样连声喘息着说“不要，不要，你们杀了我吧，士可杀不可辱。”然后扬起自己的颈子，宛如濒死的天鹅一样动人。

“ 倒是确实有些味道，平时在战场上凶巴巴的倒是没觉得。”然后那个天人大将凑过来油腻腻的脸，亲了银时一口，银时闻见了他身上的体臭味恶心的差点吐了出来，银时强忍着杀意低下了头扭着腰往后缩了缩抵在墙上，把双手藏了起来，同时右手摸索出了袖间藏的刀片，开始划着捆手的绳子，他因为视觉受限，刀片有几下划在了手上，他疼的冷汗直流，落在天人眼里却是副楚楚可怜的光景。

“ 不，我们哪舍得杀你？”天人凑上前想要亲近银时，坂田银时心一惊，自己还没有来得及割断绳子，要是那个天人发现自己的小动作自己失身也难以保命了，于是就在天人低头吻向自己的时候坂田银时手上一发狠用力一割割断了绳子，剧痛袭来，他知道自己手上的伤一定不浅，也许伤及筋骨，但是他顾不上那么多，手捏紧刀片照着天人喉间狠命一割，天人登时丧命，颈间血飞溅染红了坂田银时白衣白裳。

“ 真脏。”坂田银时冷冷一撇，拨开了软在他身上的天人大将，他浑身上下连头发都是素白的，只有眸子与身上的血污是妖异的红，哪里还有刚才娇弱的样子，旁边几个天人副将吓傻了，忽然明白了坂田银时“白夜叉”外号的由来，然而就在下一秒，他们几个同时命丧黄泉与自己的大将做伴去了。

坂田银时信手抄起天人的衣服擦了擦脸上的血迹，他不忌讳死人的东西也对遭报应嗤之以鼻，然后拿起帐子里的烛火，点燃了营帐，敌营的每一个天人此时都能看得见大将军营燃起的冲天火光和素衣白裳的坂田银时。

“ 是白夜叉啊！上将被他杀了！”天人领袖被杀，一时间敌营乱作一团，许多天人军士最后的心理防线被击溃，坐在地上痛哭了起来，受伤的军士挣扎着，爬着想要逃走，不小心急火攻心生生断了气。也有理智的天人队长组织起来几个训练有素的士兵此时想要平定场面，但是现场一片慌乱没有人听他们的，几个队长关于是否直接上去击杀白夜叉还是探探是否有埋伏达不成一致意见，也没有权威的上级发号施令，硬生生错过良机，天人军中火势四起，哀嚎遍野，比《十八层地狱图》上更像人间炼狱。就在此时，坂田银时听见后方有人声响起，回头一看，是高杉晋助赶了过来清理残局。坂田银时看着高杉晋助“你怎么来了？你不是说过孤军深入敌营是去送命吗。”

“你也知道是去送命！不过你过来了我还能怎么办，你就算是来闯刀山火海我也陪着你。”高杉晋助低头掏出信号枪放了个信号弹，通知桂他们率军赶过来。

“舍命陪君子，我也一样，不过我们都不会死，我们得在一起长长久久。”坂田银时凑近高杉晋助，亲了他一口，高杉晋助就在这个时候发现坂田银时脖颈上和手上有伤。

“ 让你逞能！你非得逞英雄？不出头会死吗？”高杉晋助骂道，然后撕下了一片衣服给坂田银时包扎伤口，高杉晋助心里恨恨，手上的力气重了些，坂田银时就大叫了一声“疼！”

“ 疼死你长个记性。下次千万别了。”高杉晋助虽然这么说着手上的动作还是放轻了。坂田银时嘿嘿一笑，他也觉得自己这次有些冒险，不过他并不后悔，所爱隔山海，山海皆可平。他非得这次来偷袭不是没有原因的。原来是坂田银时听闻这次这波天人有一种机器，可以放出万千幻象，能让平地起山海，就像传说中的海市蜃楼一样，他这次以身犯险就是为了这种机器，他带着高杉晋助来到了天人仓库，果然找到了传闻中的幻象机器，他逼着一个战战兢兢的俘虏放映山海景观，那个俘虏一头雾水，说“有战争片，科幻片，还有那种片子，但是没有风景片。”坂田银时正准备威逼俘虏，此时一直安静的高杉晋助忽然发言

“ 这种东西叫放映机，你说的能制造幻象是指的放电影吧？银时，它不能随心所欲制造幻象，只能放特定的片子”旁边的天人俘虏点头如捣蒜，坂田银时踢了俘虏一脚把他踹了出去“他和我说话，不是和你。”

“ 天人军中娱乐，估计也不会有风景片，你白跑了一趟。不过你为什么想给我看这个？”

坂田银时整个人有点垂头丧气，答道“我觉得你会喜欢这种东西的，你说过你想要摧刀山平火海，我就觉得拿这个过来给你看，你应该会高兴。”

“ 那是我随口一说的你居然这么认真？”

“你说的每句话我都记在心上。”银时抓起高杉晋助的手放在自己心口，高杉晋助能感受得到其中生命的搏动。“不过你成天顶着苦瓜脸，看见幕府的漫画也不开心，看见电影机也不开心，还骂我，阿银伤心死了。”

“ 你在我身边，我最开心。”高杉轻轻一笑，笑容软化了他那张冷漠的脸，如同春风吹融经年的冰雪，一瞬风华乍现。

“ 好啊，那我就勉勉强强一直跟你待在一起好了，甩都甩不掉那种。”坂田银时吊儿郎当地把“一直”的调子拉的极长，长到有了温柔缱绻的意味。

“嗯。”高杉晋助上前，吻住了坂田银时，月光下坂田银时的皮肤白的惊人，高杉晋助就在上面留下点点落樱般的吻痕，赏心乐事共谁论？花下销魂，月下销魂。

（下面是刀，慎入）

多年之后，坂田银时看着万事屋前平地起山海，忽见海上有仙山，山在虚无缥缈间，云雾缭绕，堪称绝景，“哇！银时！是大海！”神乐开心地跳了起来，然后回到了房间换上了泳装朝着大海奔去，却摔在了地板上。登势婆婆宠溺地揉着眼泪汪汪的神乐的头，说“是海市蜃楼啦，傻孩子，不过确实这样会妨碍到人。”，小玉点点头，机器人不懂欣赏奇特的美景，更侧重于生活便利“维基百科上说是因为光折射水蒸气形成的幻境，很容易解决的。”，于是小玉搬来镜子计算好折射角度，就把这蜃楼移到了楼下的空地上“这样就不会影响到别人了，还能来看到蜃楼奇景。”

“我看这种海市蜃楼也没什么啊，和3D电影也差不多嘛。”

“ 还是3d电影好，这玩意没什么好看的。”

坂田银时看着平地上高山起，直插云霄，又见它消失得干干净净，，从前他曾舍命欲造海市蜃楼尚且不得，没想到如今是有心栽花花不发无心插柳柳成荫，海市奇景就来到了他门前，但他无心下楼去看，他也早没了拼了命欲博卿一笑的少年郎与轻狂劲儿，甚至连吊唁的力气都没有了。只不过他仍然有些唏嘘，原来当时只道是所爱隔山海，山海皆可平，却不想原来是山海皆可平，难平是人心。

坂田银时晚上应桂小太郎和坂本的邀来到饭店，他打开和室门看见了桂和一些旧日同学，才发现原来是松阳老师的学生聚会，他对参加同学聚会没什么兴趣，几乎想走，但是许多同学热情地迎了上来，盛情难却。坂田银时和他们说熟不熟说生不生，也不好意思拂他们的面子，就被簇拥了进来。

“ 银时你可算来了，松阳老师的学生能喘气的几乎都来了，就差你了。”

“ 是吧，你就在江户本地，不来可说不过去。”伊藤亲切地凑了上去迎着银时进了和室，然后把他让到了坐着的桂小太郎和高杉，坂本那边，坂田银时看着面前的空位边就坐着一脸沉闷玩着手机的高杉晋助，银时停下了脚步不肯落座。

伊藤误以为银时在介意坂本，就张口解释道“我听说当初你们三个和坂本先生都很要好就把他也请来了。”他话音刚落发现在场的许多人都一脸尴尬，对面的佐藤杀鸡抹脖子一样拼命给伊藤使眼色，坂田银时打破了尴尬，坐了下来“伊藤君照顾大家真是辛苦了哈哈，坐着歇一会吧，我是赶过来太累了站着歇一会”。伊藤才回了座位，问佐藤怎么了，旁边的佐藤小声和伊藤说道

“ 你傻不傻？银时和高杉早就闹翻了你还把他俩安排坐在一起？还好坂田银时人好给你台阶下，没翻脸走人。”

“我这个还真不知道，怎么回事，当初他俩可是躺一张床上睡觉的好兄弟。”

“看过《江户合伙人》没有？不要和丈母娘谈钱，不要和朋友合伙做事业。当初他们几个一起参加战争，银时从战场上逃跑的时候高杉就和他闹翻了。”

“ 真的呀？十多年的朋友啊”

他们两个窃窃私语的时候时不时因为说到激动处情绪高昂而提高音量，传到了坂田银时那边，银时脸色越来越沉，惹得坐在旁边的坂本和桂脸色也一阵红一阵白，坂本后来干脆站了起来给伊藤夹菜

“别光顾着说，吃点菜哈哈。”

“ 对，哈哈，吃菜。”

但是这只言片语已经到了场上许多人耳朵里，许多带着探究好奇意味的眼神就有意无意地往银时和高杉那边瞟，仿佛把这当成了一副奇景，银时干脆端起酒杯“抱歉啊，我晚上还有一点事情要干，要提前离场了，是我不对，我敬大家一杯。”然后银时就给全场同学轮番敬了一遍酒，许多人的面孔他早已记不得了，只是说着一些万金油一样例如“真怀念那时候啊，我那时候经常抄你作业，你踢瓶子特别棒，现在发展的不错啊”的客套话，银时把场上除了高杉晋助以外的人都敬了一遍酒，又道了许多歉做了很多客套的“改天一定抽时间和你们喝酒”的虚假承诺，那些同学才肯放他离开聚会。

改天再聚就是改了天也不聚的意思，银时走出了和室门，清凉的夜风拍在脸上让他酒热的脸上红意下去了些，宴会的酒菜再好也不如万事屋三个人打打闹闹抢一只螃蟹吃来的让人舒心，而那些小鬼对成年人世界一无所知，在自己临走前光知道嚷嚷着嫉妒自己要去吃好吃的，坂田银时叹了一口气，慢悠悠往回赶。他没走两步就发现高杉晋助堵在了自己的前路，他逆光立着，五颜六色变幻的霓虹灯光洒在他身侧，却一点也照不亮他脸上的阴影，坂田银时看不清楚他的神色。高杉晋助悠悠地说道“你不敬我一杯就走了好像说不过去。”

坂田银时右手摸上木刀，浑身的肌肉紧绷了起来，心里预备下好几招防御的招式，冷冷说道“给你上坟的时候会考虑多给你添酒的，我说过下次我们相见之时双方必有一方人头落地，今天看在松…同学的面子上不想给他们添晦气，让开。”坂田银时脱口而出几乎说出松阳的名字，然后才匆匆忙忙改成了同学。

高杉晋助听见了银时几乎脱口而出的松阳二字，整个人仿佛被针刺一样疼痛几乎想要发作，听见银时临时改口于是也懒得追究，装作没有听出来继续说道“我今天来不是想和你吵架也不是想和你打架，是我提议让伊藤组织同学聚会的，也是我没有告诉其他同学咱们两个不和的事情，让他们把你和我安排坐在一起的。”

“ 啊？你想干什么？同学聚会是给那些混的出人头地想要显摆的人准备的，不适合我这种无业游民参加，当然也不适合你，你混的也不怎么样啦。”银时挖着耳朵同时在心里吐槽这些年来高杉桀骜不驯的样子一点也没变，年少轻狂在十七八的的时候是少年意气风发，留到了近三十就是无可救药的中二病晚期，是经年的白月光变成了米粘子，过期的朱砂痣变成了蚊子血。

高杉深呼吸两口，压下对银时的怒火，继续说“我知道这些年你一直没有过别人，你忘不了我，我也一样。你回来吧，你不想反对幕府也没关系，只待在我身边陪着我就好。实在不行，你不愿意离开万事屋的话，我偶尔来找你也行。”

银时苦笑道“是啊，我忘不了你，我要是忘了你我没良心，我要是想和你在一起是我没脑子！算了吧，何必呢？”松阳老师的死，战场同伴的死，神乐被高杉同伴打出的枪伤，丧命在银时刀下的鬼兵队队员，银时只消看高杉一眼这些东西就会从尘封的回忆里跳到他眼前，他们两个之间隔着尸山血海，实在是没办法没心没肺地相爱。

高杉喃喃道“你是真的恨我，我早该明白。”

坂田银时脸上的肉因为激动而抖动起来，他大喊“是你！是你先恨我的！你这些年对我做过什么事你忘了吗，要我提醒吗？”

“那你当初在战场上对我说过什么，你忘了吗？说舍命陪君子的是你，丢下我从战场上跑了的也是你！”

“我不比你啊，我容易忘，容易失去斗志，而你一直有。”银时脸上浮现了巨大的悲哀，银时感觉仿佛又回到了站在悬崖边砍下松阳头颅，高杉朝他怒吼的那一天，自己累到提不动刀去战斗的那一天，自己扔下刀背着全世界把如山的尸体留在原地从无望的战场上逃离的那一天。“你放了我吧，战场上的逃兵那么多，这次战争你也知道打不赢的！我逃不逃对战争的局势没什么影响，你何必一直揪着我逃跑的事情不放呢？”

“别人都可以走，只有你不可以，你明明答应过我的…”

“我是来打仗的，没想到你是来谈恋爱的。”银时苦笑着，留下这么轻飘飘一句话，高杉被噎得一时语塞，万般思绪翻涌，强烈的情感仿佛要溢出胸腔，到了嘴边却一句话也说不出来，银时就把高杉留在原地，转身从另一条路离去走远了。

高杉晋助看着他的背影渐渐消失，自己应该说什么呢？其实也没什么好说的，非要说的话，其实这些事情他在战争和恋爱刚刚开始的时候就该明白的，那时候在仲夏夜的祭典上自己也曾寄希望于捉摸不定的命运，在摊边让占卜师为他们两个人占过一卦。

“下坎上离，未济之卦。”

“是什么意思？”高杉晋助看着占卜师伸手在纸上提笔挥毫，轻轻巧巧几笔就定了他们悲欢离合的命数。

“两两相应，有同舟共济之象，故此卦"亨"。但六爻均位不正，阴差阳错，若"小狐汔济，濡其尾，无攸利。”占卜师抬起眼睛看着高杉“其实你既然来问卦的话，你心里对这件事情的答案应该有数。”

“我心里有数，不过事在人为，不是吗？”高杉虽然预感得到两个人并非一路人，想法也在很多地方截然不同，但是他确定他们两个对彼此有着最深的爱与共同的理想，凭着这个，前路有什么困难他都不怕。

占卜师两手一摊，哈哈大笑。

高杉晋助有些奇怪，问“你笑什么？我有这么奇怪吗？”

“我笑世人啊，早知结果却来问卦，明知不可而为之。你不奇怪，我遇见的每一个人都这样，你没什么特别的。”

“是啊，那又怎么样？”

高杉晋助想起自己想要说什么话来回答银时了，“是啊，那又怎么样？”可是这个时候银时早就走远了，许多精心准备的话原来只是说给自己听。


End file.
